Pretty Little Liars fanfic
by cobrastarshipfan
Summary: One Shot stories of Pretty Little Liars. Mix of the book and the show. I added a character named Chloe that the four knew but now she's back and she's knows some of Ali's secrets.


One shot stories of Pretty Little Liars. Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily are still trying to figure out the life of Ali. While walking together outside of their favorite coffee place, Emily sees someone they have not seen since Ali was alive.

"Does she look familiar to you guys?" Emily said pointing to a girl coming out of an escalade. She had jet black wavy hair, brown skin and fit. She was wearing skinny jeans t-shirt, boots and a cute jacket. She was standing next to her mom and was reaching for her chapstick. "She does look familiar. Didn't she have our gym class in 7th grade?" said Aria trying to figure out her name. Hanna looked at her and didn't recognize her at first but had a flashback when all five of them were in gym playing volleyball. "Gym is a joke. It's just for the teachers to stare at us and touch themselves when they go home." Ali said not feeling like doing anything but lounging. "That's not true, Ali" Hanna said. "Really? Why do you think they always make us do jumping jacks, especially the girls? Our uniforms are always shorter and tighter." Emily shook her head and said that Ali shouldn't joke like that. "Please. Gym is just for endurance and for us not to get fat." Spencer said correcting Ali. "Oh God Spence, do you have to ruin everything? Hanna still looks the same and we have gym twice a week." Hanna hid her stomach with her arms but Ali told her she was kidding and patted her back. It was time for volleyball and it was split into two girls' team. Ali was served the ball but didn't feel like playing so she hit the ball lazily and hit a girl on the head. "Ow. Hey the net is right there" said the girl. "Sorry," Ali said but didn't mean it. Hanna and the girls knew what Ali was doing but didn't say much. Her name was Chloe and Ali was one of her victims of bullying. The ball was served by Aria and then hit by Emily on the other side of the gym then Ali but she hit Chloe again on the head. "What the hell's your problem" Chloe said angrily and facing Ali. "What? It's not my fault that your head is blocking the net" "You think just because everyone sucks your ass you can control the world?" "Oh I don't control the world. Just the school and you" Chloe pushed Ali, wanting to fight her but the gym teacher stopped her. She was taken to the office and Ali had a smile on her face. Hanna came back into reality when Aria's phone rang. "Her name is Chloe, Ali used to call her big head." Hanna said. Spencer turned and saw she was coming closer. "Chloe" said Emily. She turned as she heard her name and saw all four of them. "Wow, I didn't notice you guys without Ali. I heard what happened to her, I'm really sorry about her. She was a bitch but no one deserved to die that young." Chloe said to four of them. Aria got off her phone and asked Chloe what she was doing back in Rosewood. Chloe told her that her dad is back here for business and she is transferring back to Rosewood Day. "So, you're back for good? I thought your parents weren't coming back," said Spencer. "Well, things were moved around and my dad has a job to do here," said Chloe. Her dad owned a construction worker and her mom is a caterer. "It's nice that you're here," said Emily. But Hanna was suspicious because before she left, when she had the altercation with Ali the next day Chloe was nice to her after everything. "When was the last time you saw Ali?" asked Hanna. "It was before I left. I went to her house to confront her but she apologized for everything." Chloe said. Spencer wanted to ask a question but her mom called her and they had to go. "I'll see you guys at school" Chloe said and waved bye. While she walked away, she thought about that day she saw Alison before she left. She wasn't going to tell them what really happened that day. When she went to her house, she saw Ali arguing with someone that had blonde long hair as well through the window. She assumed it was her mother but she was the same height. She was waiting to see her face, she saw her face but then someone grabbed her arm. "What are you doing back here?" she saw the guy; it was her older brother Jason. "I came to see Ali about Active Physics homework" Chloe told Jason a lie. He looked at her and told her that he has never seen her here. "I don't really visit, and I bet Ali doesn't talk about me much" Jason knew that part was true but he was still skeptical, so he told her she should go, Ali will see her at school. Chloe had something on her and would love to use it as leverage but she wants to make her sweat it out.


End file.
